


early morning snuggles

by justyouraverageloser



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pretty domestic, Short, Spooning, i'm not very good at describing things so don't have high expectations, like really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyouraverageloser/pseuds/justyouraverageloser
Summary: George wakes up in the middle of the night in his boyfriend's arms.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 403





	early morning snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> i was craving cuddles so i provided for myself
> 
> i originally wasn't going to post this, but thank greencheetahlover for telling me i should :))

George peeks open one of his eyes, a warmth encasing his being that wasn’t there before when he had begrudgingly crawled into bed earlier that night after being forced to go to sleep by his streaming boyfriend for yawning too many times in a row. He smiles slightly at the thought of how concerned the blonde could get over his well-being, no matter how upsetting it could be at times—he just wanted to watch him play Minecraft a little longer, but according to Clay, he was too tired. Now, however, he’s glad to have listened to him because there’s no better feeling than waking up at 3 AM to your lover’s arms wrapped firmly yet gently around your body.

Letting his eye fall closed again, he savors the moment, pressing his back further into Clay’s chest. Everything felt right. The way their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces, and the way George could feel Clay’s breath lightly hitting his shoulder, sending irrepressible shivers shooting down his spine, along with his beating heart pumping a steady rhythm right underneath his shoulder blade. He wouldn’t trade this for the world because not even the world could provide such a comforting and secure feeling. As he drifts back to sleep, he murmurs a quiet, “I love you,” and he swears he could hear the echo of his boyfriend’s voice repeating the words before his consciousness slips away.


End file.
